


Jack and the Docs

by Herminbean



Series: Doctor Doctor [4]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Humor, Multiple Doctors (Doctor Who), Short One Shot, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 03:53:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16987554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Herminbean/pseuds/Herminbean
Summary: Captain Jack encounters an intruder. Not that he's complaining





	Jack and the Docs

Captain Jack Harkness popped his head out of the TARDIS and glanced around. Seemed like an unremarkable planet. Nothing dangerous at all. He turned to speak to his friends.

“Seems like an unremarkable planet. Nothing dangerous at all.”

He took a few steps out and took a deep breath. The TARIDS was a fine mode of transport, but sometimes getting out and getting some fresh air on an alien planet just hit the spot. He turned to see the Doctor strolling through the doors. He didn’t look so convinced.

“There has to be something here. The TARDIS readouts are going crazy. Something is very wrong in the immediate vicinity.”

Jack held his arms out and gave the Doctor a look. “And you sent me out here first?”

“Yep, certainly did.” The Doctor said, not looking at Jack at all.

“Trying to protect me, eh Doctor?” Rose Tyler’s head followed her voice as she strolled out of the TARDIS. “Not sure if I should be flattered or offended.”

“I usually go for a healthy combination of the two.” Jack said with a smirk.

The Doctor wasn’t paying attention. He was looking around the planet suspiciously. Rose walked over to his side and followed his eyeline.

“Maybe the TARDIS is on the blink?” She offered.

The Doctor glared at her. “The TARDIS is the single most advanced piece of technology in any universe in all of existence. It doesn’t “Go on the blink”.”

Jack looked around. A flock of alien birds fluttered by in the distance, but other than that all was peaceful. He looked back over to the Doctor. “Maybe it’s the driver?” 

The Doctor didn’t dignify him with a response. He walked towards what looked like a tree, scanning the area diligently. Rose sighed deeply.

“Why don’t you use a gizmo?” She asked.

“No gizmos. We’ve got eyes for a reason.” The Doctor said

“The TARDIS is technically a gizmo.” Jack piped up.

“And your sonic screwdriver.” Rose added.

The Doctor didn’t answer them. He was busy tapping on the tree and holding his ear up to it. Rose shot Jack a look. Jack smiled. She always knew when she wanted some good old sci fi gizmos, Jack was the one to go to. He held up a finger to his lips, and quietly made his way back to the TARDIS. The landing was fairly abrupt, he didn’t have a chance to grab all his gear. 

The doors squeaked noisily as they swung open. Jack silently cursed and promised he was going to go over those damn hinges with some WD40. Why did a technologically advanced space ship creak anyway? He turned back, but the Doctor was obliviously, choosing now to pluck some form of leaf from the tree and study it. Jack walked into the TARDIS and began went over to where he left his gear. Before he could reach the console, however, he froze in shock. Instinct took over and he grabbed for his pocket and whipped up whatever it was in there up in a threatening manner.

“Hold it right there.” He said in the most intimidating voice he could.

A small face poked out from the other side of the console. A short, blonde woman with an excited look on her face. She leapt out from behind the console and threw her arms open. Showing she was unarmed perhaps? No, it was an inviting gesture. Did this lady want a hug? Under any other circumstance Jack might have taken her up on that. She was very pretty after all. An intruder, but a very pretty intruder.

“JAAAACK!” She shouted. She looked up thoughtfully. “Well, I guess that answers which one this time.”

Jack was taken aback. “How do you know my name?” He demanded.

The lady smiled broadly at him. “Oh, I know lots of things.” She nodded to his hand. “Like how unless you plan to force feed me that and make me choke, I fail to see the threat.”

Jack looked down to see he was threatening the lady with a banana. Damn the Doctor, how did he keep doing this to him? He slowly lowered the banana, slipping it back in his pocket for some reason. Force of habit, he guessed.

“Ah, good times. You have no idea how many bananas are stashed around here simply for that gag.” The lady laughed to herself.

Jack frowned at her. “OK, I’m unarmed. Going to assume you are as well, since you probably would have attacked me by now.”

“Unarmed? Of course, I’m unarmed. Don’t like weapons. Bad for the health.”

Jack had a funny feeling the Doctor would like this woman for that sentence alone. Although he might not be so pleased about the intrusion. As if the universe could read his mind, the doors creaked open, and Jack heard footsteps behind him, but refused to take his eyes off the lady.

“Jack, I swear, you better not be getting your…” The Doctor stopped mid-sentence, spotting the strange lady standing by his console.

“…gizmos?” The lady finished for him. 

The silence from the Doctor was unnerving to Jack. Whenever the encountered a threat, the Doctor always had a quip or a warning or anything for them. This time, however, the Doctor didn’t say a thing. He simply looked at the lady. His eyes narrowed, almost as if he were trying to remember her face. Jack dare not break the silence. Rose did.

“Who the heck are you?” She demanded.

The lady looked at Rose in such a peculiar way. Her eyes darted over to the Doctor, then back to Rose. She opened her mouth as if to speak, thought better off it, and settled for a non-committal shrug.

“What are you doing here?”

Jack looked over to the Doctor. His eyes no longer looked confused. They looked angry. Whoever this woman was, the Doctor knew her, and clearly, she wasn’t welcome. The Doctor remembered everyone though. Why did it take him so long? And how did she get inside the TARDIS? And why would the Doctor hate someone who seemed to be nothing but friendly?

Then, it hit him. “Oh.” Access to the TARDIS. Knew Jack. Super nice yet hated by the Doctor. “You’re…”

The lady smiled at Jack. “Hello Jack.”

Jack of course knew about regeneration. He knew that the Doctor changed every cell and became an entirely different person physically. His head was spinning. Two Doctors? The first thought that popped into his head, he quickly pushed out in respect for the Doctor. The second was trying to decide which one he fancied more. That one was harder to push out.

“Well.” Jack smiled at the new Doctor. “Hello.”

“Stop it.” Both Doctors snapped, simultaneously.

Jack almost protested, but decided they were right. Now wasn’t the time. As exciting as it was, two Doctors in one place was not a good thing. 

“Doctor, who is this?” Rose was clearly frustrated being the only one not in the know again. “And how did she get in here?” 

The Doctor stepped forward and crossed his arms. “Good question.” He looked up thoughtfully. “The second question. Forget the first.”

The new Doctor opened her mouth to explain, but quickly closed it and looked around the console. She picked up on of Jacks Gizmos, much to Jacks annoyance. She looked over at Jack.

“Catch.”

She threw the gizmo to Jack. Quickly, Jack braced himself to catch it. The gizmo didn’t make it halfway past the console before it flashed, fizzled, and vanished. Jack opened his mouth in shock and anger. Did she just destroy one of his tools? The massive smile on her face only poured salt into the wound,

“You…that was mine!” Jack spluttered.

“Yep.” The new Doctor said chirpily. “I’ll go get it. Coming?”

Without warning, she dashed towards them. Rose took a few anxious steps back, and despite himself, Jack did the same. The Doctor didn’t move though. He watched in fascination as his future self made it halfway round the console and vanished just like the gizmo. 

“Where did she go?” Rose asked, looking around like she might be on the walls somehow.

The Doctor didn’t say a word. He walked up to the point where his future self had vanished. He looked back at his two friends, and a smile spread across his face. 

“Like I said…coming?” 

And with that, the Doctor was gone. Jack looked over to Rose who looked totally lost. That made him feel better, as he was only half lost. He took his hand in hers. She looked over to him, and her face was filled with trust. They walked over to the console and stepped into the invisible barrier.

First, Jack heard the Doctors voice. “I’m just saying, I don’t know what was wrong with how it was.”

“That is not what you said, and you know it.” The new Doctors annoyed voice followed.

Jack looked around. They were still in the TARDIS, but it had changed. The walls had been replaced by what looked like a honeycomb pattern with gears everywhere. There were large, crystal like columns looming over them. The console was replaced by another large crystal which was bobbing up and down slowly.

“Well, it’s true.” The Doctor snapped at his future self.

“Yeah, it always is.” The new Doctor said defensively. Clearly, they had missed the start of an argument. 

The Doctor was tapping at the new console, and the new Doctor was now on the side of the console nearest to the doors. They had totally switched sides.

“Listen, we don’t have time to argue about who’s got the better decorator, this is beyond bad.” The Doctor said, bashing at more buttons.

“Thank you, didn’t realise we had two captains here, captain obvious.” The new Doctor snapped, bashing buttons the same as the Doctor.

It was only now that Jack noticed the new Doctor wasn’t alone. Three humans, or at least as far as he could tell they were humans, stood a distance away. They were staring at him with a puzzled look on their faces. Jack waved at them awkwardly.

“Hello.” The older man said, unsure.

“Hellooo.” Rose echoed back, giving a little wave.

“Assume you’re as lost as we are?” The young lady asked.

The new Doctor jumped back as the console sparked angrily at her. She took out a hammer seemingly from nowhere and bashed at it.

“It’s simple. The TARDIS has entered the same location at the same time, creating a temporal paradox.” She bashed at the console again.

“Exactly, so in order to cope the TARDIS has created a pocket universe in which both TARDIS…TARDIS’S?” The Doctor looked over to his future self who shrugged. “TARD-I can exist at the same time, basically taking half the space each at any given moment.”

“Hence why we can only exist in one half of each TARD-I…” The new Doctor scrunched her face at the word. “…TARDEES at any given moment. So, we’re stuck to this side of this dimension…”

“…and we’re stuck to this side.” The Doctor waved his hand towards Jack and Rose without looking up. “And vice versa in our TARDIS.”

Rose looked to Jack. “Did you understand any of that?”

“Of course I did.” Jack lied. “Big question is, can you fix it?”

“Working on it.” The two Doctors synchronized again.

“What if we use the reality bumpers?” The new Doctor said.

“You know the reality bumpers are notoriously unstable.” The Doctor bashed at the console hard.

“So?” The new Doctor asked.

“So, let’s do it.” The Doctor grinned. He spun around to Jack and Rose. “Right you two, back to our TARDIS, quick.”

“Wait.” Jack looked around wildly. Then he spotted it. His gizmo. It was next to the three humans, and luckily it didn’t look too bashed up. He really didn’t want to leave without it. “Yo, do you mind?”

The young man looked down to his foot, spotting the gizmo. He picked it up, uncertainly, and tossed it towards Jack. With a flash and a fizzle, the gizmo vanished once again. Jack glared at the man, who was looking rather sheepish. 

“Sorry, forgot.” He said, looking down at his shoes.

“You’re going to pay for that.” Jack snapped.

The young man looked scared and the Doctors glared at Jack.

“With money, with money.” Jack added quickly. “I could never hurt such a handsome face.” He winked at the young man and gave him a cheeky smile.

The whole TARDIS jolted violently, and a distant chiming from a bell could be heard. The Doctor spun to his future self.

“We’re out of time. Are you sure about this? I have no idea where you’ll end up.” He asked quickly.

The TARDIS jolted again, and the new Doctor clung to the console. “Oh, we’ll be fine. It’ll be fun.” She smiled broadly at her past self. “It’ll be fantastic.”

The Doctor smirked at her and gave her a reassuring nod. He grabbed Rose and Jack by the arm and pulled them towards the barrier. In a split second, they were back in the familiar, grungy console room. Things didn’t seem any better here though. The lights had dimmed to red and the bell was chiming even louder. The Doctor rushed to the console and bashed a few buttons.

“OK then Doctor, what are reality bumpers?” Jack asked, trying to not sound panicked.

“In simple terms? Bumpers.” The Doctor said.

“Maybe a slightly more complex version?” Rose said, looking anxiously around the room.

“Basically, we’re going to knock them out of here. Kind of like a conker knocking another conker and sending it flying.” He looked at them and shrugged. “But you know, in an interdimensional level”

Jack frowned. “Is that safe?”

The Doctor put his hand on a lever and smiled at them both. “Not even remotely.”

The Doctor pulled the lever, and everything went quiet. There was no loud bang. No impact. Just silence. Rose glanced around, waiting for some kind of big dramatic moment. It never came.

“That didn’t seem unsafe.” She said.

“It’s perfectly safe for us.” The Doctor looked a little worried. “For the others, however…”

Jack looked around the TARDIS, much like Rose, expecting to see the answers attached to the walls somehow.

“So, where did they go?” He asked.

“Oh, I’ll figure out later or even later.” The Doctor tapped at the console and read the readouts. “The TARDIS has always been slightly psychic though. There’s a good chance it sent then to somewhere that has some kind of connection to me.”

Jack frowned. “What is usually on your mind?”

The Doctor didn’t answer. He didn’t betray any emotion on his face. He had the look on his face that Jack and Rose knew too well. He needed to be alone. They exchanged looks, and made their way down the TARDIS hallway, Jack picking up his bashed gizmo on the way, leaving the Doctor alone with the ghosts of his past.


End file.
